


Till Death Do Us Part

by FabulosIceCream



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Romance, Tragedy, death parade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulosIceCream/pseuds/FabulosIceCream
Summary: Lance and Pidge find themselves in a strange bar with no memories of how they got there. When they are asked to play a game with their lives on the line, things take an unexpected turn. Memories and hidden feelings are revealed, but all at a high price.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The End

Pidge opened her eyes when the elevator doors unlocked with a loud ding. She stepped into the large dark hallway and came face to face with a dark-haired woman, who bowed slowly.

“Thank you for coming. Please follow me,” she said shortly and took off.

Pidge was confused. The last thing she remembered was being on a Galra ship, looking for information about the whereabouts of her father, while the others searched the prison cells for a Blade member.

How she got into a bar with another human was beyond her imagination. Maybe the stress was finally getting to her and she was now forgetting stuff. Maybe they were back to Earth and she simply needed medication. However, this didn’t explain why she was still wearing her armour.

Nevertheless, she followed the silent woman and they reached the main room – a beautiful and enormous bar. She examined the big chandelier, sparkling from the ceiling, the large aquarium, where small purple jellyfish floated slowly and the woman playing the grand piano in the corner. The atmosphere was relaxing and yet Pidge couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.

The woman led the girl to the bar, where, thankfully, she saw a familiar face.

“Lance!” she exclaimed and hurried to the boy, who turned to her when she heard her voice.

“Pidge!”

“…What is happening? Is anyone else here?” she asked, looking around.

“As far as I can tell, we are the only ones in this place…” he laughed awkwardly.

Pidge sat next to him on the stall and for the first time noticed there was another man in the room, behind the grand wooden bar. He was looking at her with deep electric blue eyes and a stoic expression, making Pidge anxious.

“Welcome to Quindecim. I am your bartender, Decim,” the man said, bowing.

Pidge remained silent. She never heard of this place before. Was this some kind of intergalactic exclusivist bar?

The black-haired woman walked near the bartender and handed Pidge a menu. “What would you like to drink?” she asked.

The girl scanned the menu in a hurry. Lance was having a soda, but Pidge wanted something to calm her nerves, so she ordered a cup of tea.

While the bartender prepared the drink, Pidge gazed at Lance, who seemed to be lost in thought, looking dreamily at his surroundings. Did he know what was happening? Why were they the only ones here? Was this supposed to be a date Pidge forgot about?

 _‘Silly, this couldn’t be a date! He would never invite me when Allura is the one he likes. But I’m sure it would be pretty nice to go on a date with him…’_ Pidge mentally facepalmed, annoyed of her wondering thoughts. _‘Maybe this is a dream…Yes that should be it! I was so exhausted after the last mission that I fell asleep forgetting everything!’_

The bartender placed the cup in front of her, breaking her thoughts. The smell of green tea was calming her nerves and she took a sip of the hot beverage. It was one of the best teas she had ever had.

“Do you remember anything from before you came here?” he asked after a moment.

“Weren’t we on a mission?” asked Lance, turning to her.

“Yes, I think so,” she said, tapping her finger on the hard surface, trying to remember the timeline.” Even so, I have a hard time recalling the details…”

“You too?” asked Lance, surprised written all over his face. “Man, this war is getting to us. Be careful Pidgey, this is a sign you might lose your intelligence,” he said, laughing.

Pidge rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. It was true. She felt like the war was slowly but surely getting to her. Sleepless nights were more common now than ever before and this could explain why she was having such a hard time recalling different moments.

Yet, this didn’t explain why Lance didn’t remember things as well. She had never heard him complain about lack of sleep, even if it was possible that he was not being truthful. There were times, when the two of them were playing games late at night, that Pidge saw a hint of sadness and exhaustion in the boy’s blue eyes. Even so, she never had the courage to confront him about it.

“Thank you for your answer,” the bartender declared, eyeing the two teenagers. “Now, it is time to explain the current situation. Please pay close attention.”

The woman raised her finger.

“One!”

“Firstly, I cannot reveal any information about the place you are in right now,” Decim said.

“Two!”

“We will now have you two play a game.”

“Hey wait a second, hold on! What are you talking about?” Lance said, jumping from his seat.

“Three!”

“We will have you choose the type of game by roulette.”

Suddenly, a strange screen appeared behind the man, startling the two teens.

“Four!”

“We will have you stake your lives on this game.”

Pidge looked at the man in shock, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “Our lives?”

“Five!”

“Until the game is over, you cannot leave this place.”

Lance turned his gaze to Pidge, who was as surprised as him. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and the boy didn’t know if this was some kind of prank or a dream. A really creepy one.

“This is nonsense,” Pidge suddenly said, looking unamused. She got up abruptly. “I’m leaving.”

Lance sat up and followed the fuming girl.

“Wait Pidge! What are you doing?”

“Finding the exit, what does it look like?” she harshly answered.

“Gosh, you don’t have to be so mean…”

The two walked to the elevators and Pidge tried to make them work, but they wouldn’t open. 15 minutes later, they were back at the bar, with no way out of this place. There were no exits, the doors were all closed, and elevators were stuck on this level. The bar was full of dummies and the only two the breathing people there were the bartender and his assistant.

Pidge slammed her hand on the countertop, scaring Lance. When Pidge was angry it felt worse than coming face to face with Zarkon himself. “What is the meaning of this? Are you working with the Galra or something? Do you think trapping two Paladins of Voltron here will do you any good?!” she screamed.

“It is all as I explained. You have to complete the game in order to leave,” the bartender answered calmly.

“Why?” asked Lance in a small voice. “What happens if we lose?”

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you more than I already did. The only thing important is that you have to play with your life at stake.”

“And if we win?” asked Pidge.

“I cannot tell the outcome of neither of the situations. You have to play the game to be able to gain answers.”

“What if we refuse?”

“I wouldn’t suggest that…” the man said, glancing back. The glass opened, revealing a dark room behind the bar. In the darkness, Pidge could only make out the contour of different types of body parts, hanging from the ceiling.

She felt sick to her stomach.

“Fine, we will play your game,” said Lance, putting his bravest smile.

“Lance!”

“Calm down Pidge. We will complete this stupid game and leave, ok?’ he declared, trying to be the leader. “This people are insane, so we should try and remain relaxed. We dealt with worse things, right?”

Pidge let out a sigh and nodded. Lance squeezed her hand slowly, trying to calm her down.

Even if she didn’t want to admit it, Pidge was scared. This was not like breaking into a Galra ship and taking out information. This was more frightening; a mental game Pidge couldn’t decode, a situation in which she felt hopeless and vulnerable, with no ways of protecting herself or Lance.

“Please press the button so the roulette could pick a game for you two,” the woman said, placing a large red button on the bar. Lance glanced one last time at his companion and then pressed it, making the panels on the screen light up one by one, until one of them suddenly stopped.

“It was decided that you’ll play a game of bowling,” the bartender said, looking at the two.

“Perfect! I’m good at Bowling, we can win this!” Lance said, turning to Pidge, who looked at the screen with empty eyes.

There was a big explosion behind them, and the room seemed to change. Suddenly, a bowling alley appeared behind them, almost from thin air.

“Now, I will explain the rules,” the black-haired woman declared, leading the two to the alley. “The rules are mostly the same as in regular bowling. You two will compete against each other. You will only get to bowl one ball per frame and take turns bowling until the game is over. Whoever knocks over most total pins will be the winner. However, the balls you’ll use are already selected and they have representations of each of your hearts inside them.”

Pidge looked at the two-coloured balls on the stand. Inside them, there were clearly two beating hearts.

“You will go first and will bowl with her heart,” the woman said, turning to Lance, whose face was as pale as a ghost’s.

“Very well then…let’s begin the game,” Decim declared and the alley light up.

~

Lance was the first to start. He took a step to the stand and placed his hand on the ball. He didn’t know what to expect. Just as the strange woman had said, the ball was pulsing because of the heart in it. Pidge’s heart. It was beating very fast and Lance knew that she was nervous. Panicking.

He placed his fingers through the holes and felt the warmth of her body. He blushed a little but tried to remain composed. It was such a strange situation that it was hard to believe this was not a dream.

Lance took a stand and swiftly threw the ball on the alley, hitting a strike easily. After that, he watched as Pidge clumsily took her turn, hitting only two pins.

At that moment, memories it hit him. Pidge hated bowling. He remembered a Garrison late night when they went alongside Hunk to one of the bowling bars in the city. They had a hard time convincing Pidge to come with them for some _‘team bonding exercise’_. That day, she barely got more than 30 points, arguing that bowling was the worst game she had ever played. No matter how hard she tried to use math to throw the ball at a certain angle, it was no use. He recalled boosting about being better than Pidge at it, teasing her for the rest of the week.

 _‘At this rate, I’m going to crush her…’_ he thought preparing to throw the ball. _‘What will happen to her if she loses? What will this people do to her?! I have to do something…’_

Lance decided that protecting Pidge was his top priority. He swinged his hand with a little less force than last time, so the ball lost speed fast and didn’t hit any pins.

“Oh, it seems my luck ran out…” he laughed, trying to sound disappointed.

Pidge rolled her eyes and prepared for her second turn.

“You should bend your knees a little bit. The ball should be on your right side,” Lance said, trying to help her. He guided her shoulders and when she was ready, he helped her throw the ball. Surprisingly, it hit five out of ten pins.

“Thank you, Lance,” Pidge said, smiling proudly.

Lance blushed, turning his gaze away from that intoxicating smile. Every time the Green Paladin grinned Lance felt like the sun has hitting him with rays of pure light.

The game continued, with Lance hitting less and less pins, so Pidge could have a comeback and max out her score.

A short distance away, the bartender and the black-haired woman were watching the game unfold.

“Those two are no ordinary kids, are they?”

Decim nodded shortly.

“From the uniforms, to the way they present themselves, I can go as far as to say they are soldiers…” she whispered.

“They are paladins of an intergalactic weapon names Voltron.”

“Wait what? You’re kidding…”

“No, I am not. They are fighting what you humans call aliens.”

The woman turned to look back at the kids. They were already at the fifth set and the girl managed to exceed the boy’s score.

“He’s losing on purpose, isn’t he?” she asked.

“It seems like it,” Decim said. “Even so, I cannot say for sure why he does it. He seems to be a very good player and yet he doesn’t take advantage of his knowledge.”

“He’s in love with her, so he’s letting her win,” the woman remarked, gazing at the two. “It’s clear that both of them have feelings for each other, but they don’t act on them. I’m sure they think it’s unrequited love.”

Decim looked at his companion and took out the remote. Just when Lance’s ball hit the path, the bartender changed the speed of it and the ball hit a strike.

Lance looked puzzled. He intentionally put less force on his hand, so the ball wouldn’t be able to speed up. What was happening?

“Why are playing like this?” Pidge suddenly asked, turning her furious gaze to him.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been losing on purpose all these turns,” she said annoyed.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating…”

“Don’t play dumb with me! I remember when we went out at the Garrison. You nailed every turn. You teased me a whole week about your _godly bowling powers_ and you now lose to me? It’s obvious you’re doing it intentionally!”

“I-I –“

“Why are you doing this?! To make me feel better even if I’m shit at this? To laugh at me or what? Is this to boost your ego??” she was shouting by now.

The situation was stressful, and Pidge was losing her sanity.

“I would never mock you!” Lance snapped. “Can’t you see? I’m doing this to help you win!”

Pidge looked at Lance in shock. She was at loss of words.

“I want you to win, so you could escape this shit show! If something is to happen to the loser, I should be the one left behind, because you are more important. Voltron couldn’t function without you - you are the brains, the heart of it. Moreover, you still have to find your family! I’m a nobody…Voltron can do without me. There would always be someone to replace me, but you on the other hand are irreplaceable! Nobody is as smart as you are…” he ranted, looking at the floor.

Suddenly his cheek caught fire and his head started spinning in pain.

Pidge had slapped him. Hard.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

Pidge was looking at him with tears in her eyes. The view pained Lance. He didn’t want to make her cry.

“Are you this stupid? How could you say such a thing?! You matter, Lance! You matter to me and to the rest of the team as well. Voltron wouldn’t be something without you! I knew you were a moron, but to go to this extent… You are the thing keeping us together! You light up the mood! You light up my world Lance McClain!”

“W-What?”

“Are you deaf? Or just an idiot? I just confessed to you and you don’t understand? Let me spell it for you! I L-I-K-E Y-O-U!”

Lance looked at her like she had just threw a couple of bricks in his face.

“Say something goddamit!” she screamed, slapping him again, this time on his shoulder.

But Lance remained silent. It was like his brain had stopped functioning.

“I knew it…you don’t feel the same…How could I have been so stupid…” she laughed bitterly, turning her gaze away from his piercing eyes.

Before she could run away to cry in a corner, Lance grabbed her hand forcibly, turning her back to him. Pidge didn’t have time to protest when she felt Lance’s lips on hers. Her eyes flew wide open, but slowly closed, as she felt the boy’s hand softly cupping her face. His lips were sweet, and he kissed her so gently that Pidge thought she was in heaven.

It felt like an eternity had passed when they broke apart. Pidge was silent, her rant long forgotten.

“I’m sorry…for what I’ve said and for making you cry…” he whispered, drying her tears gently.

“Dummy, did you wait to be in a life and death situation to kiss me?” she said, laughing sweetly and Lance blushed. “Promise me you’ll play fairly,” she continued.

Lance sighed but nodded.

“Fine, but only if you let me help you do your best. Deal?”

“Deal.”

~

The game continued as planned. Lance hit almost all the pins each time and he helped Pidge boost up her game. Even so, by the end of the game it was clear that he will be the one to win.

Pidge was supposed to throw the last ball. Even if she miraculously got a strike, the score board wouldn’t change much. The odds weren’t in her favour and for some reason, she didn’t feel sad. Usually, she would be very annoyed to lose, especially at a game, but this time, she felt at ease. She got to spend time with Lance, laughing and learning alongside him. She wouldn’t trade that for nothing.

She took a deep breath and prepared her stance. She moved her body weight backwards and focused on the ball, just as she was taught. She could feel Lance’s gaze on her and she smiled.

Finally, she threw the ball and it hit a strike. Her first strike.

When the last pin hit the ground, her vision changed.

Her memories came crushing down on her like a storm.

~

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Go in, gather intel, liberate a Blade member from the prison and go out.

Pidge was typing furiously on the deck of the ship’s control room. There was only a wall between her and some important information that could help her find her father. All the intel the team needed was already gathered, so with the last minutes she had at her disposal, she decided to dig a little deeper. It was risky, of course, but she knew that she was going to be a step closer to finally discovering his whereabouts.

 _“Pidge, it’s time to go. It seems they called for backup!”_ Shiro’s voice boomed through her helmet like thunder.

“Not now! I’m so close- “

 _“Pidge! It’s dangerous! Now it’s not the time!”_ the Black Paladin continued, but Pidge closed the communication channel. She had let other opportunities like this one to slip, but she wasn’t going to do it again.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Pidge grabbed her bayard swiftly, prepared to attack whoever entered.

“Whoa, careful with that!” Lance shouted, as Pidge’s weapon was about to cut into his flesh.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said, going back to her work.

“Don’t be disappointed Pidgey!” he said, jumping next to her. “Now come on, we’re already late. Backup is coming…”

“But- “

Lance grabbed her hand forcibly. His eyes pierced her soul.

“You don’t understand Lance. I’m not going to let it slip- “ her words were cut off when the ship shook powerfully, making her almost lose balance. What was happening outside?

“Fuck, it seems we are really running out of time,” he said, looking worryingly at the entrance of the control room.

“Just one more minute, please!” she screamed, pressing the buttons swiftly.

“It’s too much. Pidge listen to me,” he said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. “I promise you that we’ll find him. Together! But now it’s not that moment.”

Pidge gazed into his deep blue eyes and nodded reluctantly.

“Fine.”

He broke into a wide grin. “Perfe-“

His words were cut short when he screamed in pain, falling forward into her.

Pidge looked up seeing a Galra soldier in the doorway. As fast as she could, she jumped and attacked him with her bayard and he fell dead on the floor.

She ran back to Lance, who was now laying over the control board, breathing hardly, his face paler than usual. She searched for the injury, cursing under her breath, her eyes falling on his back. The soldier shot him right through the armour.

“I-I’m s-sorry, oh my god, it’s all my fault,” she said, trying to help Lance to his feet. She tried to walk with him on her back, but she was too slow, as he was much bigger and heavier than her.

She reopened the communication, trying to signal for help, but it seemed that the others were too busy fighting off the incoming enemy troops.

It was all going downhill.

“Hang on, Lance, we’ll make it to the lions and then w-we’ll p-put you in a pod a-and- “she tried to speak, but she started hiccupping. She was having a panic attack and her vison was blurry, as her eyes were full of tears.

“I-It’s j-just a little scar, n-nothing t-to worry a-about,” Lance whispered from behind, trying to lighten up the mood, even though it was clear as day that he was dying. The shot hit him in the lungs, and it was only a matter of minutes before he would see the light for one last time. Even so, he didn’t want to worry Pidge, who was trying desperately to support his body and walk at the same time on the shaking corridors.

“It’s no u-use…L-Let me here,” he finally said, hearing Pidge’s silent cries.

“No!”

“I’m slowing you down and I won’t make it in time…P-Please Pidge…” he shakingly said, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Stop it Lance! I’m not leaving you and that’s it!” she shouted silencing him.

Lance didn’t argue. He didn’t have the energy. The pain in his back was awful and he felt the metal taste of blood in his mouth. His gaze was blurry, but he could still make out Pidge’s beautiful sandy brown hair and the purple walls of the cruise.

He was never afraid of dying. Ever since the Blue Lion opened itself for him, he knew that this was his destiny- to fight for a cause. His journey was amazing, and he never regrated it. He was going to miss his family and friends, but he didn’t regrated anything.

Lance smiled for the last time.

“Pidge…”

She shortly turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

“Thank you….”

He breathed his last breath, lost in the gold of her eyes, his soul at ease, in her arms.

“Lance, Lance!” Pidge shouted as she dropped him. “Come on! Lance! Don’t do this!” she screamed, trying to wake him up.

“Oh my god, no!” her voice broke and she started crying. “D-Don’t j-joke, p-please.”

Something in her mind broke and she balanced his body once again on her back, trying to walk. He was now heavier than before, and she could barely walk.

“W-We’ll g-get y-you i-in a p-pod and y-you’ll be a-as good a-as new…” she said, not wanting to accept it.

The ship shook once again and she trembled to the floor, Lance’s lifeless body falling after her. She stood there, holding his hand, crying silently, while the alarms were shouting.

“I-It’s a-all m-my f-fault, right L-Lance?”

She knew what was coming. Every Galra ship did this when it was attacked, and the enemy was winning. The autodestruct sequence.

Even if she left right now, she wouldn’t make it, not that she planned to do this. Her mind was in a haze, it didn’t register that she was all alone. She wanted to continue, to drag Lance to safety.

Yet she couldn’t. It was too late.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered as the ship shook one last time.

The end of the hallway exploded, and flames took over the place in a matter of seconds. Pidge closed her eyes one last time, holding Lance’s body tightly, while the explosion consumed all that was left of the ship.

~

When Pidge opened her eyes once again, she was back in the bar. The scoreboard was glowing in different colours.

_‘Player 1: Lance McClain is the winner’_

She slowly turned her head.

“Congratulants mister, you won!” the bartender clapped.

Lance was on his knees, on the floor, crying silently.

“It was all pointless…We’re already dead,” Pidge declared in a whisper. Her mind was trying to register the situation all over again, but it seemed that it was about to shut down.

It was all over. They were dead. There was nothing else to do.

She was never going to see her friends. To taste Hunk’s amazing food. To train with Keith and Shiro. To hear Coran’s intoxicating laughter. To have girly talks with Allura.

She was never going to see her family again. Her mother, still at home, was never going to know what happened to her only daughter. Her father will perish into an unknown Galra Prison because she couldn’t save him in time. Matt- he will be furious. They won’t even have a body to bury…

And it was because of her. Because she was selfish. If only she had listened to Shiro when she had the chance.

She felt tears on her cheeks but couldn’t move to make them stop. It seemed like Lance had also seen the vision. Now everything made sense.

When Lance was able to stop crying, he got up and turned to the bartender, demanding an explanation.

“It is said that when people die, they are either sent to Heaven or to Hell. Quindecim exists for the purpose of that ruling. It is a tribunal of souls. Those who die at the same time are invited here to be judged. I am an arbiter and these games are used to help me make a judgement,” he said, meeting their gazes.

“Does that mean that Pidge is going to Hell because she lost?” Lance asked, trembling.

“I cannot answer that.”

“Goddamit. She doesn’t deserve it!” he shouted furiously.

“You are the winner mister. The ruling has already been decided. Now if you will please step into the elevators, you will learn your outcome.”

Lance didn’t budge.

“No! I’m not moving from here. Pidge is not going to Hell. I should be the one!”

“Lance stop,” Pidge said, patting his shoulder softly. Her empty gaze fell on him and she smiled slightly. “It’s already over. Drop it. I deserve this.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” he shouted annoyed. “You are a fucking Paladin of Voltron, you saved the motherfucking UNIVERSE!”

“I was selfish Lance!” she snapped. “If only I didn’t linger for that information and stuck to my initial plan, we would both be now in the castle celebrating another victory! Because of me you are dead! Don’t you understand? Y-You’ll never see your family again! YOU SHOULD HATE ME!”

Pidge was crying again, harder than before.

“I could never hate you Pidge. I love you…” he whispered. “This was my destiny. I was the luckiest man alive to able to die in your arms…” he laughed shortly and leaned in to kiss her.

This time, the kiss was more desperate, but neither of them pulled back. Pidge still felt tears streaming down her face. When they broke apart, Lance looked in her eyes like never before.

“Don’t blame yourself. Never do that. I don’t regret being with you…” Lance said and Pidge buried her head in his embrace.

She cried alongside him, unable to stop the tears streaming down her face, wailing at the top of her lungs. It felt like an eternity until the bartender approached them and whispered something into the boy’s ear.

Afterwards, the two, hand in hand, approached the elevators with small steps. They were back at the start.

Lance didn’t want to let go of her hand. Pidge kissed him softly and smiled. She pushed him inside his elevator.

“It’s going to be okay, Lance,” she said, leaning her forehead against his.

“Dummy, don’t say that only to make me feel better.”

“It’s the truth. I can feel it. It’s not the end of the road for us…”

Lance laughed and placed his lips on hers. “I love you, Katie,” he whispered against her skin. “I’ll never forget you.”

She smiled, wide and clear and entered her escalator.

“I love you too, Lance…”

The doors slowly closed, and the elevators took the two of them to their destinations.


	2. A New Beginning

When they stepped out from the creepy elevators, into the serene light of Heaven, they both broke into tears: Lance, thinking he had lost Pidge forever, that she had gone to Hell, and it would have been his fault because he couldn’t even lose one game of bowling to save her life; and Pidge because her eyes had immediately gone to Lance and she was overwhelmed by relief and happiness. But, as always, they found each other, though at first, they could hardly believe their eyes.

They were truly given a second chance, a chance of happiness and eternity. In the many years they spent together afterwards, they had wondered many times what had actually happened at the bar. Pidge often mused that it had only been a test to discover one’s true intention. Perhaps, it was not set in stone that the loser was going to the void.

Heaven was the place where the two of them could be happy. It was some sort of reward for all the battles they fought and the sacrifices they had to make, a place far away from the war and the nightmare that their reality was.

They could finally talk about their feelings and the two of them got their happily ever after. An eternity full of kisses and hugs, alongside the most perfect girl in the universe was something Lance wouldn’t say no to.

And so, the two of them had join the Heavenly Realm, waiting for their companions, who sooner or later would tag along.

The first one to join them was Allura. The reunion was full of tears and embraces, as both parties shared stories of old and new. She told them of the war, of the grief that the team went through when the two of them had died that fateful day.

After Pidge and Lance had disappeared from their lives forever, the team almost dismembered. It was like a heavy blow to their hearts – losing the two most loved members of the team was terrifying and for the first time, Voltron was almost over.

Soon, Matt had become the Green Paladin, taking over his sister’s place and Allura became the Blue Paladin, honouring the legacy. It was a hard change to make, but the universe needed salvation and Voltron needed to go back into action.

The war continued for many years after that. The team took on Zarkon, Lotor and in the end Haggar. Allura had to sacrifice herself to save the universe, but thankfully, the Galra were no longer a threat.

The Princess was reunited with her father and mother and part of the teams was again together.

The second one to step in Heaven was Keith. It was a long time after Allura’s arrival and upon seeing Pidge and Lance, he broke down in tears. He had lived a long life, fighting to reunite the Garla and the other nations of the universe, becoming a well-respected ambassador.

Keith was followed by different Blade members and familiar faces who fought alongside Voltron to maintain peace and harmony in the galaxy.

No sooner than that, Pidge was reunited with her mother and father. Colleen broke down in tears upon seeing her daughter, as young as when she had left home, never to return again. Pidge was glad to know that her father was rescued from the prison, remembering her foolishness that day. Members of Lance’s family came one by one, and each time, Lance cried tears of happiness and joy.

Coran, who had enjoyed a long and amazing Altean life, was the next to step in the eternal grounds. He was finally reunited with his long-lost friend, Alfor and the kids he grew to care for more than his own life.

The team was finally coming together. Matt and Hunk came almost at the same time. It was hard for Pidge not to stay in her brother’s arms for a week after that. He was the one she had missed the most and spending time with him again was more amazing than everything.

Being reunited with his best buddy was true happiness for Lance. Hunk had cried rivers upon seeing his old friends. As such, the Garrison Trio was finally back together.

The team was complete when the last member set foot in Heaven. Slowly, Shiro made his way from the elevator and immediately was embraced by the rest of them.

Finally, the universe was safe, and Voltron was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm sorry for writing this. It seems I like to see my favourite characters suffer, even if technically this is a happy ending. I want to thank my dear friend who helped me with the epilogue because I had difficulty with it.  
> I hope you enjoy this piece of pure angst :))


End file.
